Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, mit vollständigem Namen Pinkamena Diane Pie, ist ein hellpinkes Erdpony aus Ponyville und zusätzlich einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Sie lebt und arbeitet im Nascheckchen und hilft Mr. und Mrs. Cake bei ihrer Arbeit, hütet ihre Kinder, veranstaltet Parties für verschiedene Ponies aus Ponyville und erlebt diverse Abenteuer mit ihren Freunden. Sie ist sehr lustig, begeisterungsfähig, gesprächig, fröhlich und oft albern. Sie erfindet und singt viele Lieder. Ihr Haustier ist ein zahnloser Alligator namens Gummy. In der Serie verkörpert sie oft den humoristischen Aspekt, um die Spannung verschiedener Szenen abzubauen. In der Regel tut sie dies über der Logik trotzende Aktionen und Späße. Sie verkörpert das Element des Lachens . Entstehung ]] Pinkie Pie basiert auf einem Pony der dritten Generation, das den gleichen Namen trägt. Ihre G3-Vorlage hat ein pinkes Fell. Mähne und Schweif haben eine hellere Schattierung. Ihr Schönheitsfleck stellt drei Ballons mit gebogenen Bändern dar. Der Schönheitsfleck der aktuellen Pinkie Pie entspricht dem eines Pegasusponies der ersten Generation, Surprise. Lauren Faust hat eine Skizze von Surprise veröffentlicht, die eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Pinkie Pie aufweist. Die einzigen Unterschiede sind die Farbgebung und die Flügel. Hasbro hat eine rekolorierte Version des Bildes in ihrem "Style Guide for Pinkie Pie", also der Stilanleitung für Pinkie Pie, veröffentlicht. Diese Version verfügte noch über die Flügel, die später allerdings entfernt und an ein Pony übergeben wurden, das später in Fluttershy unbenannt wurde, zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch den Namen Posey trug. Rolle in der Serie Persönlichkeit Pinkie Pie wirkt sehr freundlich, hilfsbereit und besonders unterhaltsam, aber sie ist auch öfterst nervig und stellt viele Fragen. Auffällig ist auch ihr Aberglaube. Ausgelassenheit Pinkie Pie ist ein sehr kontaktfreudiges und lebhaftes Pony, das Süßigkeiten liebt und dessen Gedanken oft ein Stilmittel, das sogenannte Non sequitur, verkörpern. Sie hat eine große Leidenschaft für Parties und veranstaltet diese gerne zu jeder Zeit. Pinkie beherrscht viele Instrumente und benutzt diese für ihre sehr häufig auftretenden Gesangseinlagen. Auffällig an ihrer Gangart ist, dass sie eher hüpft als normal zu gehen. Oftmals nehmen selbst ihre engsten Freunde sie nicht ganz ernst. Beispiele hierfür finden sich u.a. in Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen. Sie ist fast immer aufgeregt und kann sich ihre Begeisterung sogar erhalten, nachdem sie 35 aufeinander folgende Spiele Tic Tac Toe gegen Rarity in Drachenscheu gewonnen hat. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 vermittelt Pinkie Pie ihren Freunden mittels eines Liedes, dass sie über ihre Ängste lachen müssen. Sie hilft Twilight Sparkle in Pinkie-Weisheiten dabei, Dinge zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sie sie nicht verstehen kann. In Gilda, die Partybremse sieht man sie, wie sie zusammen mit Rainbow Dash diversen Charakteren aus Ponyville Streiche spielt. Deutlich wird in dieser Folge jedoch auch, dass Pinkie Pie darauf achtet, dass ihre Scherze niemanden verletzen und das Opfer ebenfalls über diese lachen kann. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist das Bemalen sämtlicher Äpfel an den Apfelbäumen der Apple Familie. Im ersten Moment erschien Applejack über dies sehr erbost, bis sie herausfand, dass die Äpfel mit wasserlöslischer Farbe bemalt wurden. Sie würde niemals jemandem einen Streich spielen, von dem sie weiß, dass es ihn verletzen könnte. In der Folge versucht Rainbow Dash Fluttershy einen Streich zu spielen. Pinkie Pie hält sie jedoch davon ab, da sie weiß, dass Fluttershy viel zu empfindlich dafür ist. Als Gilda gegenüber Fluttershy ausfällig wird, entschließt Pinkie Pie sich dazu, Maßnahmen auf ihre eigene Art zu ergreifen, indem sie Gilda eine Party organisiert, die ihr zu einem freundlicheren Wesen verhelfen soll. Unsicherheit Pinkie Pie zeigt ihre unsichere und dezent verstörte Seite in der Folge Im Partyfieber. Nachdem ihre Freundinnen ihr schwache Ausreden präsentieren, wegen derer sie nicht an Gummys Geburtstagsnachfeier teilnehmen können, verfällt Pinkie Pie der Angst, dass ihre Freunde nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. In dieser Situation wirkt Pinkie optisch komplett verändert, da ihre sonst sehr voluminöse Mähne glatt wird und ihre übliche Fellfarbe weicht einem gräulichen Pink. Sie kapselt sich von ihren Freunden ab und verbingt ihre Zeit mit unbelebten Objekten, wie etwa einem Mehlsack oder einem Eimer Rüben, die sie sich als belebt vorstellt. Dies führt soweit, dass sie sogar eine Diskussion mit diesen Objekten beginnt, während der sie einige kurze Anfälle zu haben scheint, bei denen ihr die Gesichtszüge entgleiten. Als Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie in diesem Zustand vorfindet, zwingt sie sie, mit ihr zu kommen und schleift sie zu Sweet Apple Acres, wo ihre Freunde, die eine Überraschungsgeburtstagsfeier für sie geplant haben, bereits auf sie warten. Nachdem Pinkie Pie realisiert, dass dies der Grund für das ausweichende Verhalten ihrer Freunde gewesen ist, nimmt sie umgehend ihre alte Gestalt wieder an. Fähigkeiten Parties veranstalten Schon zu Beginn der Serie wird Pinkies Talent für Parties hevorgehoben. Ihr erste Szene in der Serie ist nur von sehr kurzer Dauer, da sie sofort loseilt, nachdem sie Twilight Sparkle trifft, um für sie eine Willkommensparty zu veranstalten. Im Laufe der Serie veranstaltet sie viele weitere Parties für verschiedene Ponies. Ihre erste Party wird in der Folge Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten beschrieben. Zu dieser Zeit wohnte Pinkie mit ihrer Familie noch auf einer Steinfarm außerhalb von Ponyville. Die erste Party, die sie veranstaltete fand in einem Silo auf der Farm statt, nachdem Pinkie die Nachwirkungen von Rainbow Dashs erstem Sonic Rainboom am Himmel gesehen hatte. Die Druckwelle, die Rainbow Dashs Manöver verursachte, sorgte außerdem dafür, dass ihre bis dahin glatte Mähne zu ihrer bekannten und sehr voluminösen Mähne aufgeblasen wurde. Diese erste Party brachte ihr ihren Schönheitsfleck ein. Weitere Folgen, in denen Pinkie Pie Parties organisiert, sind z.B. Im Partyfieber, in der sie für ihren Alligator Gummy eine Geburtstagsparty veranstaltet, oder Gilda, die Partybremse, in der sie für Gilda eine Party organisiert, damit sie sich anderen Gegenüber nicht mehr so rücksichtslos verhält. Singen, Tanzen und Musizieren In vielen Folgen präsentiert Pinkie Pie Lieder, die sie selbst entwickelt hat. Die Reaktionen der anderen Charaktere, denen sie ihre Lieder vorträgt, variieren dabei stark. Ihre Freunde reagieren zunächst skeptisch, als sie in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 zum ersten Mal beginnt, ein Lied zu singen. In Büffelherden und Apfelbäume reagiert das Publikum sehr negativ auf ihr Lied. In der in der Folge Ein ganz besonderer Freund zieht der Esel Cranky nach Ponyville. Pinkie Pie möchte mit diesem Freundschaft schließen und begrüßt ihn mit einem Lied, dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings nicht viel abzugewinnen scheint. Anzumerken ist jedoch, dass Cranky zu Beginn generell sehr negativ auf Pinkies komplettes Verhalten reagiert. Ein positives Beispiel auf eines von Pinkies Liedern lässt sich in Etwas ganz Besonderes finden. Pinkie Pie versucht Applejacks jüngere Schwester Apple Bloom davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihren Schönheitsfleck durch das Essen von Cupcakes erhalten könnte. Apple Bloom ist zunächst begeistert und folgt Pinkie Pie ins Nascheckchen, wo Pinkie ihr allerdings gesteht, dass sie keine Cupcakes habe, aber Apple Bloom den Eindruck mache, als sei sie gut im Backen von Cupcakes. Trotz anfänglicher Skepsis auf Seiten Apple Blooms schafft Pinkie es, sie durch ein Lied für die Sache zu begeistern. In der Folge Drachenscheu gelingt es Pinkie Pie durch eines ihrer Lieder, Fluttershy zum Versuch zu bewegen, über eine Schlucht zu springen, vor der sie zunächst fürchterliche Angst hat. Backen Pinkie Pie arbeitet im Nascheckchen, einem Süßwarenladen in Ponyville, als Bäckerin und Konditorin. Die Inhaber des Ladens Mr. und Mrs. Cake vermieten außerdem einen Raum über dem eigentlichen Laden als Wohnraum an Pinkie Pie. Laut einer Aussage von Lauren Faust lieben die beiden sie wie eine Tocher. Wie gut Pinkies eigenen Backkünste tasächlich sind, darf aufgrund der Ereignisse einiger Folgen bezweifelt werden. In der Folge Etwas ganz Besonderes kreiert sie zusammen mit Apple Bloom Cupcakes, die nach Apple Blooms Ansicht komplett ungenießbar sind. Pinkie verzehrt diese jedoch mit scheinbar großem Genuss. In der Folge Apfelschüttelernte bäckt sie zusamment mit Applejack Muffins, die einen Teil von Ponyvilles Einwohnern, inklusive Pinkie Pie, dazu zwingen, sich in ärztliche Behandlung zu begeben. Argumentiert werden kann, dass dies Fehler ihrer jeweiligen Assistenten waren, zumal Applejack, die ansonsten eine ausgezeichnete Bäckerin zu sein scheint, durch ihre Arbeit auf Sweet Apple Acres komplett übermüdet ist und Pinkie komplett falsche Zutaten reicht. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg sieht man Pinkie, wie sie Cupcakes dekoriert, die unabhängig von den Ereignissen in Apfelschüttelernte und Etwas ganz Besonderes absolut normal wirken. Eislaufen Dass Pinkie Pie eine sehr talentierte Eisläuferin ist, wird in der Folge Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville deutlich, da ihre Aufgabe darin besteht, das Eis zugefrorener Seen mit ihren Schlittschuhen zu anzuritzen, um das spätere Zerteilen zu erleichtern, was sie mit großer Geschicklichkeit meistert. In der Folge sieht man sie diverse Kunststücke auf dem Eis vollführen. Gedächtnis Pinkie Pie beweist in diversen Episoden der Serie, dass sie ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis besitzt. Hervorzuheben ist an dieser beispielsweise die Folge Ein ganz besonderer Freund, in der sie den Geburtstag jedes Bewohners von Ponyville auf den Tag genau zu kennen scheint. In der gleichen Folge kann sie dank ihres Gedächtnisses erkennen, dass die Inhalte von Crankys und Matildas Büchern identisch sind. Hinweise auf ihr gutes Gedächtnis sind allerdings auch in früheren Episoden zu entdecken. In der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel verkündet sie Twilight, dass sie sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen habe und daher wisse dass sie neu sei, da sie jedes Pony in Ponyville kenne. Geschichte Schönheitsfleck Pinkie Pie erzählt dem Schönheitsfleckenklub in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten davon, wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck erhalten hat. Laut ihrer Aussage lebte sie damals noch auf einer Steinfarm mit ihren Eltern und ihren zwei Schwestern. Auffällig ist, dass die Fell- und Mähnenfarben ihrer gesamten Familie sehr dunkel und hauptsächlich in Erdtönen gehalten sind. Pinkie Pie hebt sich schon allein dadurch sehr vom Rest ihrer Familie ab. Als Rainbow Dashs Ultraschallrainboom eine Regenbogenexplosion erzeugt, die einen einzelnen Regenbogen hinterlässt und eine große Druckwelle produziert, hat Pinkie Pie das Bedürfnis, die große Freude, die dieses Ereignis in ihr ausgelöst hat, mit anderen zu teilen. In diesem Moment entschließt sie sich, andere glücklich zu machen und Parties zu veranstalten als ihr Lebensziel festzulegen. Als sie in einem Silo auf der Steinfarm ihrer Eltern ihre erste Party feiert, wird sie von ihrer Mutter mit dem Namen Pinkamena Diane Pie angesprochen. Laut offiziellen Aussagen der Macher der Sendung ist dies ihr voller Name. Dies wurde auch schon einige Monate vor der Ausstrahlung der Folge durch John Irving L. Prudenciano bekannt.. Als ihre Familie große Begeisterung für die von Pinkie organisierte Party signalisiert, erkennt sie, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat und erhält ihren Schönheitsfleck. Familienhintergrund Es darf angenommen werden, dass Pinkie aus einem Amischen Haushalt stammt. Dies wird in der Sendung zwar niemals direkt ausgesprochen, allerdings finden sich in ihrer Erzählung bezüglich ihres Schönheitsflecks diverse Anspielungen auf diesen Umstand. Ihre Eltern sind in der entsprechenden Rückblende in einem Stil angezogen, der dem typischen Amischkleidungsstil entspricht. Auftreten :Siehe auch: Auftreten nach Folgen Galerie :Pinkie Pie Bildergalerie References en:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie no:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie sv:Pinkie Pie Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Pinkie Pie Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere